


[podfic] Hate Cake

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cake as a weapon, Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but also being delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hate Cake' by jebiwonkenobi read aloud. </p><p>“You’re just jealous that you don’t have an unfriend to trade hate cake with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hate Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hate Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12815) by jebiwonkenobi. 



> Stolen from anatsuno: 
> 
> "As soon as I read this I recced it on Twitter and set about recording it. Turns out Lunchee read it on my rec and also recorded it immediately (we are both record-first ask-second podficcers, it seems *g*). She edited it a lot faster than me though.. and then we had to ask for permission, of course. Which we got, hurrah!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, that one, or both!"

  


**Duration:** 9mins  
 **Song Credit:** _Love Cake_ by  Rocky and Balls &  
  
Download: [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/cake.mp3) (7MB) (right-click save)  


**Author's Note:**

> Check out [anatsuno's hilarious version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/540736) of 'Hate Cake' for more fun times!


End file.
